Angel of the Damnèd
by Callista
Summary: A lone girl, one who drinks the blood of the living, shall need the love a human man, to break the curse of the vampire, before love destroys her heart. DMHG rated R for later chapters.
1. Prologue: Cheers to my Hell on Earth

Disclaimer: I own nothing of these characters, only the plot is mine.

Note: I am so tired of reading these stories that are a basic copy of "Underworld" so I decided to write about Hermione being a Vampire, but no werewolves, unless Lupin happens to show up, and no fights with the "Lycans". Sorry if my opinion contradicts that of other people but that is the way this story will be written, end of story.

Angel of the Damnèd 

Prologue: Cheers to my Hell on Earth

"So what you're trying to tell me is that I have no choice but to show myself. My real self." She sat calmly before the old man and stared him down twinkling eye to ice blue eye.

"Well, yes. Those are your choices. You know we can hide your...flaw...as long as possible, we've been doing that for years. But, I think it would be best if your appearance change to your real form. Maria...I mean Hermione..... people are starting to notice that something is wrong. We...I mean you could say that you felt like a change over the summer. That you felt that you were a different person, and so that your look should....reflect that person. What do you say?" Dumbledore looked at Hermione with pleading eyes. She sighed.

It was the middle of the summer before her seventh year at Hogwarts, and she felt like she had been pushed into a corner. Over the last two years, she had started wearing black clothing, but none of that was going to matter if she regained her true form.

She was a vampire, two maybe four centuries old, she couldn't remember. When she was turned, she was nineteen, almost ready to marry a wonderful young man. But she was attacked by a charming man one night, who bit her, and turned her. She couldn't remember the former life that she had, she could only remember the life of darkness, loneliness, and solitude. A hundred years ago, she met Dumbledore, in a dark alley, feeding off of rats, and stray dogs that came her way. A pitiful life for a creature of the night, but she had no where else to turn. He took her in, and taught her the main things of humanity that she had forgotten, like washing and taking care of her body, clothing, how to eat properly.

When Harry Potter came to Hogwarts, Dumbledore gave her a mission. He would give her a glamour, and a personality that she was supposed to follow, and she would then guard Harry throughout his years at the school. They, however, became friends, along with Ron Weasley, and she took it apon herself to guard the two of them. But as time went by, she could no longer hide the evidence against her, and in the fifth year, she told them the truth, about the glamour, personality, and guardianship. She told them that she could no longer be this know-it-all person that Dumbledore and her had created. They agreed, and when the three returned in the sixth year, the school was shocked by the change in appearance. Harry and Ron had both dyed their hair black, and all three wore black clothing, much like Muggle Goths do. This change showed how much her two friends loved her, and she cherished that feeling. The three became known as the Damned Trio, and were not feared, but repected by all, even the Slytherins.

But, if she returned to her true form, people would start to talk. Her hair would become black, long and straight, and her eyes would become an icy blue. When talking to Dumbledore, she always wore this form, to remind him that she was not only older than him, but in some ways, wiser.

"Alright. I'll do it." She sighed and got up. "I have to leave now. I'm hungry, and I'm starting to like the look of your neck. But one more thing, how can we explain the Ring of Ra? No one is supposed to know about it, and I've always worn it under the glamour. If they notice the changes, won't someone begin to suspect the sunlight issue? Ra made this ring for a chosen to be protected from these stupid rays of light. They will start to notice, won't they?"

"Well, my dear, we'll have to tell them then, won't we?"

"I guess." She shook her head, "I really must be going." Walking out, she began to run towards the Astronomy Tower. Once there, she tore open a package of blood, and began drinking greedly.

"Woah, slow down there, fang girl." A voice from behind her seemed to have an amused tone to it.

"Yeah," a second voice added, "aren't you going to ask us if we want some?"

She ignored the two males and continued drinking. Once finished, she placed the package down, and turned to her friends. "I was hungry, and Dumbledore kept me in there so long, that even his neck was starting to look tasty. Ugh, could you imagine?"

"No we can't, but please don't tell us." Ron smirked, and the three climbed up onto the roof. A dark sky loomed in front of them, occasional streaks of lighting marring it's perfect darkness.

"He wants me to lose the image when school starts." She whispered. Harry frowned at her, knowing that it was wrong to do so.

"Won't people start to talk? I mean, sure there's the black clothing, but come on Mione, your eyes are blue, not brown."

"So, I'll tell them that I started to wear contacts, and that's a muggle thing, they'll believe that." She shrugged. "I only have to watch out for Malfoy. I may Head Girl and He's Head Boy, so I'll be living near him, and he's the one who will ask questions. Smart one, that boy, if only he were a vamp...."

"Hey, remember that Dumbledore said that you weren't allowed to turn people. Watch yourself. I know you have always had a craving for Malfoy's blood, especially after he cut himself in Potions and you smelled it. Don't act on the craving!" Ron, who always came to the defence of humans, even if it was Malfoy, had serious issues when it came to her cravings.

"Alright, alright...."she laughed. "Anyways, would you look at that sky....it's perfect. My only refuge from this hell on earth, my worst nightmare. I love it."

"And what are we, chopped liver?" Harry smiled, and the three friends looked out on the beautiful night that they lived for, when the peace of the world seemed to be better.

Hermione smiled, "And we await another day."

A/N. So, here is the prologue, expect more soon, I am in school, so the updates might be delayed. If you have questions or concerns, just review, and I will try my best to solve your problems. I am always willing to hear what you have to say, so don't be afraid to say it. Bye for now....Callista.


	2. Chapter 1: Rulers of the School

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or the rest of the characters, just the plot.

A/N: Thank you to my first reviewer, **Runaway Mental Patient**, I'm glad you liked it. Umm...I don't plan on Hermione turning Draco thus far, however, if the story makes a turn that way, I'll be sure to take your suggestion into consideration. And to my second reviewer, **Gothhottie**, umm...we'll see about putting you in the story, I don't know yet, if there's a spot available, I'll look you up.

Chapter 1: Rulers of the School

The rest of the summer passed by in peace, but a feeling of worry was in the air every time someone came up with the subject of the seventh year. The teachers made no comment about Hermione's sudden appearance change, mainly because they were afraid of making her mad. Along with her appearance, she seemed to have dropped into a deep state of depression, and longing for the darkness. Ron and Harry pretended to look the other way when she "slipped off" into the night to hunt. No one made comments about the frequent carnage of dead animals that appeared on the borders of the Forbidden Forest.

On September the first, the Hogwarts Express arrived, and the returning and new students made their way the castle. The Gryffindors, especially Ginny, were concerned at the absence of their beloved leaders, as odd as they were sometimes. As evening closed in, everyone gathered in the Great Hall.

"All right, are you ready?" Harry cocked his head. The Damned Trio, as they were called, stood outside the Great Hall doors, ready to make an entrance. "Dumbledore said that you could come in at any time. Are you sure you want people to first see you like this?"

"Well, it's either now, or later, and I am so nervous, I'd rather get it over with." She tossed her hair back over her shoulders. She grinned at their clothes. The boys were in black grunge, a perfect foil for her façade. She wore a very short black, pleated, pleather skirt, and black stiletto boots, five inches high and reaching to just below her knees. Her top was low cut, and only had one sleeve, and was silky black, with a blood red corset the enhance her breasts. With her new but ever so familiar look, she looked perfect.

"Okay," Ron shrugged, "let's do this."

The boys arranged themselves on either side of her, and they each pushed open a door. Everyone in the hall turned and looked at the overpowering threesome. If one were to watch these next actions, you would imagine it in slow motion. They started walking towards their table, her hair sweeping behind her. As they passed the Slytherin table, she paused, searching for someone. Finding him, she gave Draco a small nod with her head; in confused awe, he returned the slight nod. No one noticed the pause or the nod, except Harry and Ron.

The three of them sat down in front of Ginny and turned to Dumbledore, who was waiting until the end of their entrance to speak. "Welcome, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, .....Ms. Granger."

There was a large gasp that arose from the room. That was Hermione?

Draco' POV.

He smirked. Of course it was Granger. Who else would be the female part of the trio? He shook his head. Had he imagined it, or did she really nod at him, and he nodded back? Slightly on the confused side, he cocked his head as he looked at the three that everyone adored, even Slytherin. Truthfully, he ruled this school as much as they did, but everyone agreed that no matter what, you could always count on The Damned Trio.

Draco turned his attention to Dumbledore as he began to speak. "Welcome back to all our students, I hope you've had an eventful summer break. As usual, to introduce your head students, Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, and Head Girl...Hermione Granger. Everyone, have and great year, you may eat."

Draco commented to his fellow students, "He kept it short this year, amazing. Granger must have stolen his great entrance." A few of them snickered at this comment.

"Speaking of Granger..." Draco muttered under his breath. Subtly, he turned his gaze to the newly transformed girl, and to his amazement, saw that while everyone else at her table was eating healthy, she was merely pretending to eat, with Potter and Weasley covering for her by sometimes reaching over and taking things from her plate.

Interesting.

Regular POV.

He was watching her. She could smell it. Smiling, slightly, she continued to pretend to eat. Turning her head, she smirked at him, raising an eyebrow at his staring. He _blushed_ and looked away.

'Perfect' she thought. 'Just perfect.'

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, will you follow me?" Snape came up behind her, and as if it didn't happen, squeezed her shoulder. She simply looked at him. 'Okay, so he's warning me to stay away from Malfoy....aweee...he _feels_ caring for Malfoy, and doesn't want him hurt. Ha! I am hundreds of years older than him, and he is warning me? I don't think so.' She was still staring at Snape, who was also holding his ground against her, when she allowed her eyes to grow red...then in a split second blue again. Her warning to Snape to stay out of it. He blinked and backed off.

The two students followed the professor to their dorms, where he turned to Hermione and said carefully, "What you wanted is in your room. Be careful of its uses. Dumbledore trusts you will not allow others to catch wind of it."

"As you wish, professor." The last word had such sarcasm in it, that Draco turned around and looked at her in disbelief. Hermione Granger was talking to a professor like that? What was the world coming to?

Snape scowled, but managed a "carry on, as you were" and gave them the password. The two walked in and immediate Hermione walked towards the room to the left, and closed and locked the door. Rushing to a box in the closet she opened it up. Bags of blood were stored in a cool box, much like a refrigerator. Another box was beside it, where she placed a bag of blood and heated it to body temperature. Then greedily, she began to drink.

She was intoxicated. After sitting with all those bodies, pumping fresh warm blood, she had nearly gone crazy with hunger. The smooth liquid flowed into her mouth and as she finished the bag, a knock came on the door. _Shit!_

"Hey...Ummm...Granger....? Could we talk for a second...? Your other thirds are at the door....and I don't think the can survive without you for any longer...?"

The door opened. Draco swore he saw red staining her lips, and red retreating from her eyes. "Thank you, Malfoy. Now get. Come on in to my room guys." And with that, she closed the door behind her.

Later that evening

"Stupid Granger, I didn't want to be the one who patrolled tonight. I hate this..." Draco grumbled to himself. Turning a corner, he faintly saw a figure crouched at the end of the hall. "Hello? Are you alright?"

No answer came. He moved closer. "Excuse me, what house are you in. If I'm forced to take points off a house I won't hesitate to do so. Hello, can you hear me?" He had reached the person who was three feet away. Cautiously, he reached down to touch the person's arm. In a flurry of rapid motions, Draco Malfoy found himself against the wall, two feet in the air, and a hand wrapped so tightly around his neck that he couldn't breath. But what was scaring him the most, and he used this term _scaring him_ lightly, because it took a lot to scare him, was the girl in front of him. Wild red eyes and fangs faced him, and as he began to lose consciousness, he realized that the girl....woman...

thing in front of him was none other that Hermione Granger.

His last thought was... 'When did Granger get red eyes...didn't they just become blue...?".....

A/N: Well, there is chapter 1.Hope you enjoyed. Review if you want, or if you have any questions. The gory parts will come soon, and the DM/HG pairing will come soon too. And by the way, if you were wondering why Dumbledore called Hermione Maria in the Prologue, I guess you will just have to wait and see why....HEE HEE!!!!!I try and update soon...


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

1Hi there. I know how much people dislike Author's Notes, but...I really think I should mention this. I wish I had the time or inspiration to continue my stories, as people for some reasons actually like them, and review them, but I am in university ( my second year, whoo!) And I just don't have the time to write. I love to read stories that show up on Fanfiction, although I think that the written word is lacking a little lately in quality (not every story, just some!) but I encourage everyone to always keep up their dreams and always stay true to the stories that they want. THANK YOU to everyone who took the time to review my stories, as little and short as they were, I hope they touched someone's life. I had fun writing them, and I won't give up on reviewing the stories that I think deserve it.

GOOD LUCK TO EVERYONE WITH THEIR STORIES, I KNOW YOU WILL ALL SHINE!

Callista


End file.
